The Dark Gate Opens
by Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla
Summary: The Darkness in the Dark Ocean is changing, and not in a good way. And it all seems to inovle a past battle, a past battle sercet to all but hidden from one. Will Ken and the Gang be able to deafet this new evil? Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Spaz: Hey everyone, this is my first digimon fanfic and my first yaoi, just to let you know. Please tell me if I get something wrong or if I need to work on anything at all. Thank you ever so much, oh and this is mainly gonna be about Ken. Now on with they Story.

_ The Beginning_

_The Light coming out from the fog grew more and more. It was not a bright light, but a dark red light made the hole area fill with hatred and anger. It slowly enveloped everything. The light house, the beach, the ocean, all once gray now is turning red. Once everything was enveloped in the red light, it just seemed to disappear into nothingness….._

Ken shoot up in bed, his indigo hair stuck to his sweat filled face. Shaking his head, he climbed out of bed and walked over to the bathroom mirror. As he looked into the mirror the pale image of him looked turned on the water and splashed his face.

In a hush whisper Ken said "What is with that dream?"

'_I really should tell Kari when she comes over tomorrow_.' Ken thought as he climbed back up into bed.

_**Meanwhile in the Digital World**_

Two kids, one boy and one girl, were looking around the area they were in. Searching for something.

"Ev… ever…. Everything….se…..look….nor……normal..and..the….there is…not…nothi….nothing..here." said the boy with a satter. The boy looked to be about 13 years old. He had shaggy neck length brown hair. His skin was the color of the perfect tan and his light blue eyes seem to glow.

"Your right, lets head back." The girl said as she flung her backpack over her shoulder. The girl was 15 with long bright red hair. Braided in a messy french braid. Her face was full of freckles that seemed to set off her lime green eyes.

The two took one more scan around the Digital world and than left.

_**Hours later in the Human World**_

I cant believe it! Its finally Summer Vacation! That means no school! And all of those food carts are gonna be open!" Davis yelled as he meet up with Cody, Kari, T.K, and Yolei.

"Only you Davis, would think that food is the most important part of Summer Vacation." Yolei pointed out as the others hiled back a giggle.

" I think I should get going." Kari said as she tried to leave the group.

"Where are you going? To meet with Ken?" Davis asked her. Kari nodded in response.

"Are you two dating ro something, cuase you seem to be hanging out a lot on Friday and Saturday nights." T.K. said.

"No, were not dating." Kari said with a blush.

"Are you sure? You seem to be together a lot." Davis said to her.

"For once I agree with Davis, what is going on with you two?" T.K. asked.

"I gotta go." Kari said as she jetted of for Ken's.

"You tow were acting like jealous little children." Cody scolded at them.

"Cody's right." Yolei said to them. " I expected that from Davis, but not from you T.K."

"Sorry." Mumbled T.K '_I never thought that Kari liked Ken that way, I wish she would have told me_.' T.K. thought

"Don't tell me, tell Kari" Yolei fumed.

"Lets just stop fighting and go get some ice cream." Cody said trying to claim everyone down.

'_I just cant believe Ken and Kari are going out_.' Davis thought.

_**At Ken's apartment**_

Kari followed Ken inside of the very clean and organized apartment.

'There is no way a teen could be living in here.' Kari thought

"Would you like something to eat or to drink?" Ken asked pulling Kari out of her thoughts.

"Maybe later." Kari said as she and Ken entered his bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked.

Kari gave Ken a what are you talking about look.

"You look like something is bugging you." Ken told her.

"It's T.K. and Davis." Kari began to explain. "They think that we are dating and they are making a really big deal over it."

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"They were both just very rude." Kari said.

"Its only because Davis has a big crush on you. And T.K. is just being over proactive of you." Ken said.

"Well, yes Davis does have a crush on me, but T.K. I think he needs to grow up. I mean I can take care of my self." Kari said.

"So, when are you going to ask Davis out?" Ken asked out of the blue.

"What? I don't know, I like him. He just needs, I don't know when. When are you going to ask out T.K.?" Kari shoot back.

"He likes you not me." Ken said to her.

"I think that he does like you, we should get working on our homework." Kari said.

"We signed up for communities classes because?" Ken asked sarcasticly.

"Casue we wanted to become bored out of our minds." Kari said with a laugh.

_**Meanwhile In the Digital World**_

"This place is way too quiet." The girl said with a smirk.

"Madd….Maddie….may…..maybe….we…sho…..should…..get….so…some……hel…..help." the boy said.

"Kyo, we don't need any help. And none from those stupid no good out of date digibrats." Maddie said pulling a notebook out of her backpack.

"But..wh….what…about…Ka…Kari….and….Ken?" Kyo asked.

"Kari no, but Ken. He would be able to help us." Maddie said opening her notebook to a page and showing it to Kyo. "With Ken in our plan there is no way that we can lose."

Spaz: so, what do you guys think? Did I get anything wrong or is there anything that I need to work on. Please tell me be as mean or as nice as you want to be. Thank you all for reading. See you soon. New chapter should be up by next week or sooner.


	2. Perfect Fun, not so Perfect Ending

Spaz: hey thank you for reading this story. Does any one know how I can send my chapters of stories to beta readers? Does anyone now of a site where you can post and have reviewed stories you wrote yourself? Thank you for reviewing and tell me the honest truth, it was very helpful. Now on with the story.

The sun setting on Primary Village was peaceful, laughing happy little digimon played about. New digimon seemed to be born minute after minute. Everyone was playing have a good time. Silence filled the peaceful area as the village turned gray. Screams filled the area, as the young digimon slowly perished. When nothing and no one was left the village, a dark red light enveloped the area. Leaving nothing behind.

Ken awoke early in the morning, he crawled out of bed. Ken turned on his tv hoping that it would distracted him from his horrible nightmares.

*BEEP BEEP*

Ken picked up his D3 and found out that he had a message from Kari.

_Hey Guys,_

_Let's all meet up at Primary Village. Ken and Davis bring your soccer balls. Everyone bring your swimsuits. We should all try to be there around 10 am and this includes you Davis._

_Kari_

'Oh, no. My dream…what if it comes true….My friends they might get hurt…no..they cant get hurt…what should I do….how would listen…..what if they think that..that it is nothing. What am I gonna do?' Ken thought as he buried his head into his pillow.

Meanwhile in the Digital World

Maddie and Kyo sat on hill not to far from Primary Village. Maddie turned to Kyo with a mischvous smile and said:

"What if we had some fun with that village over there?" Maddie asked.

"Fun…yea…I..co…coul…could…use….so…..some" Kyo said in agreement.

"But, should we set that village a boom or have a darkling or two take care of it?" Maddie wondered.

"To bad…we..cou…coul…could…no…not…do…both." Kyo pointed out as he laid down on the hill.

"We should do both, a fire to began, and than darklings to end it. They well never know what hit them. Than they well become weak and our plan will began" Maddie said with an evil grin.

"And….K….Ken…wil…..will….join…..us." Kyo said.

"Yes, yes he will." Maddie agreed.

10 am in the Digital World

"This was a great idea, Kari." Davis said running around like a little child.

"Yeah, coming to the Digital World was a great idea." T.K. said in agreement.

"Well, we have not been here in almost three weeks." Kari reminded them.

"We should go and find our digimon" Cody said to the group.

"Yolei, Cody, Davis, and Kari went ahead to look for their digimon. While T.K stayed behind with Ken.

Once the rest of the group was out of ear shoot, T.K looked over at Ken and asked:

"What is going on with you? No offense, but you seem kinda down lately."

"I am fine. Sorry for making you worry about me." Ken said to him.

Hey, lets go sit down over there and talk." T.K said pointing to the field of pure green grass.

"Sure." Ken said as T.K leads him to go sit down.

"How was your date with Kari last night?" T.K. asked awkwardly.

"What?" Ken asked almost shocked. "We are not dating."

"Come on you guys have been hanging out every Friday night for the last eight or so weeks." T.K pointed out.

"That is only due to the fact that we both are taking community class together, and are comparing note and going over the homework. Be sides, she likes someone else." Ken said quickly.

"Really who?" T.K, asked like a little kid who got a big handle full of sugary treats.

"If I tell you that Kari would kill me." Ken said.

"Kari is a very nice and non-hurtful person. She wont kill you." T.K. said patting Ken on the back.

"Yea, than she gets mad. Then it is bye, bye nice Kari, hello angry Kari.

"That only when she is PMSing." T.K. said laughing.

Ken laughed also than said:

"We should go and met up with the others."

"Yea, we should." T.K said.

Once everyone met up with their digimon and were at Primary Village, they all started to relax and play a couple games of good old soccer.

"It is so nice out. And this breeze is perfect." Kari said as she was sating up lunch.

"Need any help?" Ken asked her.

"Yes, thanks. Grab the plates please." Kari told him.

"Hey Kari?" Ken asked shakily.

"Yes?" Kari asked as she took the plates from Ken.

"Have you been having any weird dreams. About, about the Dark Ocean?" Ken said whispering the last part.

"No, I haven't. Have you, Ken?" Kari asked with her voice filled with concern.

"I am hoping that it is just stress. But the dreams just keep on getting worse. The feeling in those dreams, it is horrible. I don't know what I should do." Ken said trying not to show her how scared he is.

"Ken, you should really tell the others about this. They will understand." Kari informed him.

"Not today, everyone is having to much fun. And I would hate to have ruined it all." Ken replied.

"You really need to stop thinking like that." Kari said.

After a few minutes of silence Kari looked over at Ken and asked him:

"Do you think that you could do me a big favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Ken asked.

"Well, could you keep T.K busy after lunch. I would ask Yolei or Cody. But they don't know that I like Davis." Kari said.

"umm, sure I can do that." Ken said to her.

"Thank you! I owe you one." Kari said happily as she kissed Ken's check.

After lunch Ken asked T.K if he would like to go for a walk, and that there digimon were coming and he said yes.

"Why did you want to go for a walk, Ken?" T.K. asked.

"Because it is nice out. Right, Wormon?" Ken asked as he picked up his digimon.

"Right, Ken." Wormon said with a smile.

Before they knew it they ground beneath them began to shacks and the whole village caught on fire.

Spaz: Cliff Hanger!! Ha! By the way I really, all of a sudden want to write a KenXMatt fanfic, maybe I could write that one next. Any ways. Thank you for reading and revewing. Well update soon, hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Spaz: Hey everyone, sorry that this update is so late. Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **I DONT OWN ANYTHING AND I DONT OWN DARKLINGS I FOUND OUT ABOUT THEM FROM A BOOK BY TAMARA PERICE. And remember reveiws can be mean or nice, but if they are mean tell me why you what you didn't like so that I may work on that**

**_Meeting the Enemy and Beginning the Confusion_**

_The ground beanth shock, and than the whole Primary Village caught on fire._

T.K. looked over at Ken. Ken stood there shocked. Then took off running toward the burning village.

"Wormon, digivole!" Ken called out to his partner.

"Wormon digivole to Stingmon"

"Patamon!" T.K. said.

"Right, Patamon digivole to Angemon"

When Ken and T.K. arrived at the village the rest of the gang and their digivoled digimon were already there.

"We need to get the baby digimon out of here!" Cody cried out.

"Right." Yolei areeged.

"Cody, Yolei get as many digimon out of here as you can and hurry!" Davis told them. "T.K, Kari can you guys put out the fire?"

"We can sure try." T.K. said "Come on, Angemon."

"Leave it to us." Kari said. "Angewoman, lets go."

'This is just like in my dream...' Ken thought frantically.

"Ken! Ken, we have to DNA digivole now! Look!" Davis screamed as he pointed to the black dragon like creautres, that seemed to show up out of now where. The creatures were flying around destroying everything that was not caught on fire.

"Oh, no." Ken groaned. "Right, ready Stingmon."

Stingmon and X-veemon DNA digivoled into Paidramon and started trying to fight off that dark creatures. No matter how hard they fought, those creatures just seem to also come back and try their tasks again.

"Man! Just what are those things!" Davis yelled in frustration.

"We are Darklings." One of them said in a even, no emtion voice.

"Darklings! Darklings!" the others repeated.

"We cant hold them off for much longer." Paidramon said to Ken and Davis.

"Kari, T.K., is the fire almost out?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, Angemon and Angewoman have this handled." T.K. said

"Darklings! Darklings! Retreat! Retreat!" said the one Darkling that seemed to be the leader.

All of the Darklings seemed to fade away into nothing.

"Were those Darklings digimon?" Cody asked after returning from getting the baby digimon to safety.

"I dont know, but they looked familiar." Kari said softy.

"They did." Ken said queitly in agreement.

"You, guys, dont think that they could be from the Dark Ocean, do you?" Yolei asked carefully.

"Maybe." Ken said with a shrug.

"I think they are from the Dark Ocean." Kari told them.

"Well, lets hope not." Davis said to the others.

"What do you think they wanted?" Yolei asked.

"I dont know, but I wonder why they left so quickly." Ken said.

"Hey, lets start cleaning up this mess." T.K. looking around at the garbage.

_Somewhere else in the Digital World_

"Perfect, Perfect, Perfect. Know the games have just began. And there perfect little world is going down in smoke. The Master will be please." Maddie said watching the Digidenstned from afar.

"He..will...be...ev...even....mo....mor....more.....whe.....when....he...get....gets.....wh...what....he....wan....wants." Kyo said turning to look at Maddie.

"Yup, oh. Did I tell you the news?" Maddie asked him.

"No." Kyo replied.

"I am now enrolled at the same school as Ken. I have even hacked into the school's database and change all my class around, so I may have them with Ken." She informed him.

"Th...then....you...be...befr....befriend....him?" Kyo asked her.

"That is the plan. We become close friends and he joins us in our wonderful plans." Maddie said.

Spaz: Sorry it was so late and so short, next one should be longer and up sooner. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Spaz: I am so sorry for the late updates. Blame the green gummy bear her ate my work and got a song stuck into my head. Just Kidding. I will try to update quicker. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. And thank you for reading and reviewing. **I DONT OWN DARKLINGS OR DIGIMON, I ONLY OWN MY OCS, DID YOU KNOW THAT THERE ARE CDS DRAMAS FOR DIGIMON, BUT THEY ARE NOT IN ENGLISH AND IN THOSE DRAMA THE DIGIEGG OF KINDNESS SHOWS UP!!! AND IT IS THE WEIRDEST TRANSLATION THAT I HAVE EVER READ!! I READ ABOUT HALF OF IT AND HAD TO STOP! iT WAS ONE OF THOSE THINGS THAT MAKE NO SENSE, BUT ARE CUTE AT THE SAME TIME.**

**_The Mistake and The Odd Feeling left Behind_**

_At Izzy's Apartment_

"So, now we have a new enemy that we have to deal with. That's just great." Tai said after listening to Kari and the others tell them what has happened.

" I want to know why they attack you guys, thanjust took off." Matt said.

"Ken, Kari, are you to sure that you saw thoose creatures at the Dark Ocean once before?" Izzy asked them.

Everyone's head turned to face the two.

"I am sure. They were flying around the Light House, when I first went to the Dark Ocean." Kari told them.

"I have seen the Darklings in the Dark Ocean also." Ken added.

"If they were mainly seen in the Dark Ocean, how did they get into the Digital World?" T.K. wondered aloud.

"I have no clue, but we are going to find out." Davis said.

"Right, tomorrow let's all meet up in the Digital World and see if we can find out who released those Darklings." Tai said.

"I cant go." Ken said softly.

"What do you mean you cant go, you need to go!" Yolei shouted at him.

"I have someting , that I have to do. I am sorry." Ken said.

"Cant you do whatever it is some other time?" Cody asked him.

"No, I can't." Ken said to them.

"Ken, can you atleat try and come later?" Matt asked feeling sorry for the boy.

"Yea, I can try to come later." Ken replied.

"Good, now that we have that worked out. I will call Joe and Sora. I will be about an hour or two late to meet you guys. I have to meet up with Gennai." Izzy said to them.

Everyone, but Izzy, was leaving when Matt walked up to Ken and said:

"Hey, I have a gig in Tamachi, so I a going to walk to the bus with yu. Is that alrigh?" Matt asked.

"It's fine, we better hurry or we'll miss the bus." Ken told him.

_'Why is he lying? What does he want?_' Ken thought.

Matt and Ken made it the bus in time. For a six o'clock bus, it was pretty much empty. With the exertion of a few people here and there, reading a book, newspaper, or looking out the window. Ken sat down and Matt took the seat directly across from him.

"If you had a gig, you would have gone earlier in the morning and been there all day practicing." Ken sad breaking the silence.

"Your right, Ken. I dont have a gig tonight." Matt repyled.

"Then why did you lie and say that you did?" Ken asked.

"I have my reasons." Matt said teasingly.

Ken just shurged and turned to look out of the window.

"I have to know Ken, why cant you come with us to the Digital World?" Matt asked.

"I have something that I have to do. I sad that I will try to come when it is over with." Ken said.

_'Please stop asking about_.' Ken's mind begged.

"Ken, if something is wrong you can tell me." Matt told him softly.

"You should go home." Ken said, than added. "Thank you for riding the bus with me."

The bus stopped and Ken got off with Matt following closely behind. Matt ran up up Ken and grabbed him by the wrist. Stopping the younger boy dead in his tracks.

"If something is wrong, you can trust us. We are you friends and you know that, right?" Matt asked him softly.

"I know, but I just cant go, okay. Any other day I would go, but just not tomorrow." Ken said.

"Is it because of your brother,Sam?" Matt asked gently.

"No, it is not. I have to get going home. My mom might be worried." Ken said trying his best to break free of Matt's grasp. Matt turned Ken so that they were face to face, and then pulled him into a deep kiss on the lips.

_At Tai's and Kari's_

"Kari?"

"Yeah, Tai?"

"If there is a new threat. This one might be the toughest one yet. If 'ne or something, from the Dark Ocean is in charge." Tai said to his sister.

"I know." Karimtold hm with a sad smile.

"I just want you to be careful, because if it is trely the Dark Ocean. Then that means that both you and Ken are in danger. And I don't want to see you two get hurt." Tai said.

"Tai, you worry way to much. Me and Ken will be fine. WE know how to take care of ourselves." Kari said.

"I know, I know. I cant help worrying. I am a big brother and it is apart of the job." Tai told her.

"Maybe you should ignore that part of the job. The same way you ignore your part of the chores." Kari said jokingly.

_Somewhere In Japan_

"Maddline, when do you start those classes you talked about?" asked a tall woman in her late 30's with long auburn hair and bright blue eyes.

"Next week, Mother." Maddie said.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" her mother asked her.

"No, I don't." She said.

"None at all?" Her mother asked again once more.

"None." Maddie said firmly.

Her mother nodded her head and walked out of Maddie's room.

_'I wish that she would just leave me alone_.' Maddie thought as she threw herself onto her pillow filled bed.

Maddie sat up, and grabbed her jewelry box that was on her nightstand. She opened it up and pulled out a crest. She held it close to her body and said:

"Soon. Soon it will be alright again, and everything will be back to how it was before you met _him." _

She out the crest back into her jewelry box, next to a crinkled up, old photo.

She let out a sigh, flopped back down on her bed. And fell into a blissful sleep.

_With Ken and Matt_

Ken pulled away from Matt as quickly as he could. He looked at Matt very shocked and before Matt could say anything. Ken turned on his heals and ran.

"Ken! Wait!" Matt called out, but it was to late. Ken was to far away to hear him.

Spaz: I bet that none of you saw that coming. I mean Matt and Ken! I know you all thought that it was gonna be T.K and Ken, but hey it still could be. Thank you for reading. I have chap 5 all written out I just need to type it, so it should be up with in the next couple of days. Have a gummy bear filled day. Sorry, but that song wont get out of my head!


End file.
